Dangerous Illusions (ON HOLD)
by MinaMG
Summary: Theodore Raymond Grey has been seeking an answer to the one question that has been haunting him for years. Why did she leave? Now that Alexandra King finds her way back into his life will he finally get the answer or is the truth to horrible to be told? Follow these two as they make their way through a maze of passion, hurt, danger and murder. Will their love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The sun hung low in the horizon and could barely be seen behind the buildings. The slow rise of the sun cast an orange glow over London. Illuminating the city she had grown up in. The sight was picturesque.

Alexandra pushed the white curtains further apart and opened the door. Stepping out on the balcony of her bedroom she inhaled the fresh air while she still could. In a few hours it would be contaminated by the city's inhabitants. She wanted to enjoy the smell of wet asphalt after a night of heavy raining before the air was polluted.

Usually she would go out for a run this early, but not today. Everything was changing today. Her body shivered and she was not sure whether it was from the coldness that still lingered in the air after last nights stormy weather or from what her future held for her. Truth be told, she was very afraid.

The city was still sleeping. Alexandra could see the small puddles untouched on the asphalt as she leaned on the wet railing. A mild breeze blew and she pulled her blanket tighter around her, savouring the soft feel of cashmere. The familiar scent engulfed her and made her feel secure. Sienna had used the same detergent since Alexandra was a little girl. The floral scent was everywhere around her. Alexandra sighed. She still could not bring herself to call Sienna her mother. Even after all these years she had taken care of her. Even after the countless hours of making Alexandra laugh, and comforting her when she cried. She still could not bare to call another woman her mother.

The streets were all empty, the silence stretching out for miles. She enjoyed the tranquility. It was the exact opposite of what was going on inside of her. Emotions were swirling. Her mind was in turmoil. It had been like this ever since she had spoken to Ava. A small smile crept up on her face at the thought of her best friend, just another important person in her life she had left behind.

"So, I´m getting married"

Ava said so casually that Alexandra almost missed what the sentence really stated. She could picture Ava's exact movements as she uttered the words. Shrugging her shoulders and twisting a lock of golden hair between her fingers. Alexandra on the other hand almost fell off her chair.

Ava Grey was getting married. The greatest tease on campus, hell all of New York, was getting married. Vivacious and stubborn Ava. The girl that swore to never settle down was doing just that.

"What?!"

Alexandra exclaimed in surprise and leapt out of her chair. Holding the phone closer to her ear so she wouldn't miss a word she held herself around her waist with her free hand and started pacing the floor of her study. Maybe she had misunderstood what she said. Alexandra had been hauled up in her study for hours working on an article, her mind wasn´t exactly cooperating at the moment.

"Yeah. I'm getting married"

Ava answered as if this wasn't a big deal at all. So Alexandra hadn't misunderstood.

"Who is he? I talked to you two weeks ago and you weren´t seeing anyone then"

She said in an surprised, yet accusing voice.

"Well it kinda, sorta, happened"

Ava dragged the words out. This was the same girl that ran the Public Relations department of Grey Enterprises. Many had deemed her employment as unsuitable because of her young age and had made it publicly known that is was inappropriate for her to get such a high profiled job only because she was Christian Greys niece, but Ava had proven herself more than capable and the critics had to bow down.

Alexandra knew that Christian was impressed and proud of Ava. She had stayed in touch with everyone in the Grey and Steele family. Everyone except the only one that had ever mattered, the only one that would ever matter. Alexandra's hold of her waist tightened simultaneously with the all too familiar feel of her heart being shattered into a million pieces.

She moved the phone away from her face as she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She had to calm herself down and push away those depressing thoughts. There was a reason for it all she kept telling herself, and instead of going through the depressing thoughts she concentrated on her best friend.

"Please elaborate that sentence Ava"

"Well.."

She trailed off. Alexandra huffed and answered her in a demanding voice

"In detail Ava Grey or whatever your name is now"

"I went to Vegas and met Lucas again after all these years. Can you imagine that?"

Alexandra could hear how excited Ava was, but she just didn't understand it. Lucas, one of Theodore's friends on campus, had been Ava's biggest nemesis throughout the college years. Alexandra had suspected Lucas really liked Ava, but he never had the courage to tell her because he was definitely not one of the guys she would fall for. She liked them whipped and quiet. As far as Alexandra knew she still did, and if she remembered Lucas correctly he did not fall in under that category.

"You hated the guy!"

"I know, but he is so yummy"

Ava said dreamily.

"Yummy?! I thought he wasn't your type?!"

Alexandra exclaimed.

"Oh I always had a thing for him"

Alexandra could picture Ava waving her off with that statement and rolled her eyes.

"The bad boy?"

"Well, don't all girls have a thing for guys like that? Besides, he´s a changed man. Yeah he still has the amazing body and tattoos scattered all over his body, but he's so sweet and caring"

Her voice gave her away. Ava Grey was on cloud nine.

"Not at all the obnoxious guy from college. You know he works as a real estate agent?"

She continued her rant in a matter of factly tone.

"Mhm, all right. Now back to how the hell you end up getting married to a former college nemesis?"

"Well, we sort of ran into each other and he invited me out for dinner. We talked and it was amazing. He's so smart, who would have thought? Right? Anyway, we end up in bed together and my god was he fantastic. What a lover! He has this thing he does with his tongue where he sort of"

"Please stop! When I asked you to elaborate I forgot to mention that you should leave out those kind of details"

"Oh yeah okay. Anyway one hot night later we got married"

She stops talking. Probably to take a breath, and continues in her innocent little girl voice. The one she uses whenever she needs someone to do something they are not comfortable with.

"And well I kinda can´t tell mom and dad the minor details so I made up a little white lie about me and him dating since college and that we feel it's time to get married. I mean I have been living in New York so they won´t know the truth. They freaked out a bit over never meeting him, but I made up and excuse about his busy schedule and stuff. Anyway, if they ask you have to lie"

And there it was. Alexandra stifled a laugh. This girls hasn´t changed.

"So after some good sex you get married"

"Oh yeah, but it's not just that. He's kind and smart too. We talked a lot"

"And decided in a moment of pure insanity to get married"

"Yeah, well what can I say. Vegas does that to you"

"Oh I know that too well darling. And I distinctly remember someone giving ME a hard time for my Vegas wedding"

Alexandra raises her eyebrow.

"Stop gloating!"

"I´m not"

"Yes you are, British. I can hear that dreadful smile of yours splitting your face in half"

"Oh come on, I would never do that to you? I was just thinking about that saying. Oh I hate when I can´t remember things. What was it about a person having the last laugh"

"Ha ha ha ha"

Ava laughs back sarcastically. Alexandra sits down on her chair again and leans back.

"Well, I guess I have to apologise for laughing at you and Teddy all those years ago"

"Mhm and don´t forget to apologise for the criticizing as well"

"Of course not. My deepest apologies Mrs Grey"

Alexandra´s heart stops beating for a second. It has been a while since anyone said that to her. Well, the only one that had called her that were Theodore and Ava. The only one´s that had ever known.

"I´m sorry Alex"

Ava´s voice was slightly above a whisper. Her best friend had endured many hours of phone conversation as Alexandra had tried to work through the heart break. As if Ava could see her, Alexandra plastered a fake smile on her face and answered cheerfully

"Oh don´t think about it Ava. It´s fine"

She knew Ava would see right through her poor acting.

"I guess you guys haven´t spoken yet"

"Not yet"

"It´s been years"

The silence stretched. I can´t reply to that. It´s been three years since I left him.

The day after we got married. It was supposed to be the best day of our lives. The ink on our marriage certificate had barely dried and I was already gone. I never contacted him. It took a year for me to gain courage to call Ava. The rest of the Greys and Steeles sort of followed after that and I was now in touch with them all, talking several times a year with everyone. Mostly for anniversaries, birthdays and holidays.

They all give me bits and pieces of information about him. Next to what I read about him there is nothing but work in his life. Sometimes some rumours will fill the magazines about him dating some society girl, model, singer or actress. He never comments on the rumours. Though Ava makes sure to let her know the rumours are false. But even if they weren´t. Who could blame him really? She is the one that left him behind. She is the one that turned her back without as much as a goodbye. For months she had ignored his calls, texts, emails and letters. Sienna and Thomas had told her Theodore had come to London a few times looking for her, eventually giving up any hope of seeing her.

Alexandra had known that would happen and chose to stay away from her home town for a while. Instead jumping from project to project throughout the world. The work she had done that first year helped her carrier grow. She was immensely proud of herself. At least she had done one right thing in her life. And that success had enabled her to pursue her dream to be a freelance journalist.

Wiping away a few fallen tears she changes the subject. She always does that. She´s still not strong enough to talk about him.

"So when is the big wedding"

Ava sighs on the other line, but doesn´t push the subject of her cousin Theodore further.

"In two weeks"

"Two weeks?!"

Alexandra shrieks into the phone.

"Thank you for telling me on time"

Her voice is filled with animosity as she glares at Ava through the phone.

"Hey I did call you the minute I left my parents house. I had to tell them first"

"So you just told you parents"

Alexandra´s voice is more calm now knowing that Ava´s parents are probably freaking out right now and the last thing the bride to be needs is yet another person to be on the opposite team.

"Yeah, like an hour ago"

Ava exhales deeply. Obviously the conversation didn´t go that well.

"Bloody hell"

"Yeah, my dad sad something like that too"

"How upset are they"

Meaning how much damage control will be necessary. Will she have to endure a lengthy conversation with Kate as she does every time Ava does something considered to be very wrong.

"Very, but hey I have them both wrapped around my little finger. It´s going to be fine. You are coming right"

Oh thank God. The phone call won´t be that bad. Besides it´s probably for the best if Kate does call. That way Alexandra can be fully supportive of her best friends life changing decision made after a night of hot and wild sex, and lie through her teeth as she confirms the relationship has lasted for almost a decade. Alexandra hates lying, but sometimes it is necessary. Sometimes the truth is so ugly you just cannot bring yourself to tell it, as she never could to Theodore.

"Wouldn´t miss it for the world"

"Thank God. I need my maid of honour by my side"

"Really"

"Of course. Who else"

Another set of tears are spilling down her cheeks at the moment. This time tears of pure joy.

"I love you Ava. And thank you"

"Your welcome. But that means you have to give a speech. I expect something cheesy and oh so inappropriate"

"I can do cheesy, but never inappropriate"

Alexandra answers with a giggle.

"Worth a try. Now that that´s settled on to the more important stuff. You can choose your own dress as long as you look hot in it. I won´t have any brides maids. I hate tradition"

"Okay, yes I can see that. And thank you for not making me wear a fluffy lavender coloured dress"

"Ha ha ha, now that you mention it I might just.."

"Don´t even think about it"

She doesn´t give Ava a chance to think further about it as she interrupts her.

"So you have to tell him you´re coming back. It wouldn´t be fair if I did"

"I know. I will. I promise"

"Maybe you could call him on Saturday?"

"But isn´t that when the anniversary party is"

"Yeah, I think it will cheer him up"

"I don´t think me coming back after all these years is good news"

"Trust me, it is. Just call him. At least he will be happy to hear your voice"

Walking inside again she picks up her cellphone from the night stand. She will be leaving the comfort of her home soon. She will be going back to the place that has haunted her for years. New York had held bad memories for her before she met Theodore Raymond Grey. Before she had fallen in love. Before she had been blissfully happy. And now even those good memories were tainted.

She dialed the familiar number. The one she had wanted to dial all these years, but never had the courage to do so.

* * *

He pushed his chair back and stood up. Straightening his suit jacket before reaching for his champagne glass on the table and lifting it in the air. He cleared his throat to gain everyones attention. Looking at his parents, that were seated across the table, he smiled. As always they were flirting and kissing. The way he had grown accustomed to seeing them was making his heart swell. He was filled with pride. His parents had always been affectionate, never afraid of showing their deep feelings for one another. Be it in public or private.

He was missing the love of his life more and more with each passing day. He was hoping his Mrs Grey would come home. Make the dark and lonely penthouse a sanctuary again, make it their home. He pushed those depressing thoughts away as he widened his smile. Today was about his parents, not the lonely life he was leading.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

He started with a clear voice and looked around the room. Only when gaining everyones attention did he divert his eyes back to his parents and slightly bowed his head to them as he continued speaking.

"Mom and dad. I won't take up much time from the celebration, it is your anniversary. I just wanted to say a couple of words. Looking at the two of you I see nothing but love. Growing up I was a witness to your everlasting, all consuming love. I hope that I one day will be blessed with such a powerful feeling"

He stopped to take a deep breath, pushing the memories that flooded his mind. He had loved her since he saw her for the first time. He had loved her more when they had married. And he still loved her. His heart ached for her. He wanted her back. Craving to show her how powerful his love for her is, even after all the years of separation. Seeing his mothers tear filled eyes he swallowed the lump in his throat and continued while raising his champagne glass a bit higher.

"To Mr and Mrs Grey, may you last forever. Cheers"

Everyone raised their glasses to his parents and took a sip before the room erupted in claps and cheers. He emptied his champagne glass and set it down. He walked around the table to his parents and wiped away one of his mothers fallen tears.

"I love you so much"

She whispered as she pulled him to her and held him tightly. He pulled away, holding her shoulders and kissed her forehead. His father clapped his back.

"Thank you son. That was a beautiful speech"

He only nodded in response before giving his father a quick hug.

Walking away from the table he picked up his empty whiskey glass and headed for the bar. He needed something strong. Coming home always reminded him of what he was missing in his life. He had made the decision to live permanently in New York, but the city kept reminding him of what he had lost years ago.

"One more please"

He said to the bartender and sat the empty glass down on the countertop and pushed it towards him. The bartender nodded and turned to retrieve the bottle.

He fisted his hands as more memories flooded his mind. He remembered how she smelled, the sound of her voice, how beautiful she was in the morning and how wonderful her body felt when making love. He took a deep breath and exhaled while extending his fingers and placing his palms on the countertop. He had gone after her when she had run needing her to tell him why. He had so many questions, but the only one that mattered was why. Why had she left him? Even after three years he still didn´t know. He was afraid she had felt pressured into marrying him, but even after all these years of being apart he had not received any divorce papers. At least that was a silver lining. Though the fear that he would receive those dreaded papers kept him awake.

He felt his right hand being squeezed and looked over at the beautiful girl standing next to him. His sister looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking about. Being with the family, everyone still asking about her made it much more difficult. The happiness in the room was suffocating him. She knew what he lost all those years ago. Or rather who he lost. He gave her a warm smile.

"I'm fine"

He said reassuringly. His voice didn´t crack, but judging by the look on his sisters face she didn´t believe him. He was grateful she didn´t push for an answer. She simply nodded and walked away.

The bartender pushed the glass back to him, now filled with whiskey. He took the glass and nodded to the bartender in appreciation. Turning around he faced the room again. Taking a big sip of his glass he pushed the depressing thoughts away. Thoughts of long brown hair, soft skin and an angelic voice. He took a few more sips and put down his now empty whiskey glass. He needed fresh air.

He walked towards the exit, only to be stopped on his way several times. Family and friends hadn´t seen him for so long and wanted to catch up. He only came home when necessary, mostly because of business. On few occasions did he come home for pleasantries. He had become bitter and distant.

He exchanged a few words with everyone, not engaging in long conversations. Walking away from the crowd his eyes caught the sight of Ava smiling brightly. He and his cousin worked together. Having her by his side in New York throughout the ordeal of heart break had been a saving grace for him. And now she was a married woman. Her smile directed at her husband. Theodore shook his head and smiled as he turned and walked out the Mile High Club doors.

A few minutes later he stepped out of the elevator and walked outside. He breathed in the evening air as he pulled his cellphone out from the pocket of his suit jacket. Punching her number as he had done so many times before he wondered if today was the day he would finally find the courage to speak to her. He had given up on contacting her after an endless amount of calls, texts, emails and letters. He had given up on her answering his questions after several visits to London without her being there. When her articles started showing up he knew she had moved on with her life. She wasn´t sitting at home waiting for him to come for her. She was out, enjoying her life. He decided to move on with his.

Once again he found himself lacking the courage to go through with the call. Gripping his phone until his knuckles turned white he was seconds away from throwing, but voices interrupted him.

He turned to look at the giggling couple behind him. Too old for acting like lovesick ass grabbing teenagers, but that was a sight he was all too accustomed to seeing.

"Oh Ana I cannot wait to get you home and in our bed"

" Oh Christian, I really don´t think we´ll make it that far"

He cleared his throat

"Ehm guys, your son is present so please keep the sex talk to a minimum"

His parents turned to face him and he gave them a little wave. His mother put her beet red face in her hands to hide her embarrassment and his father simply laughed

"Teddy! Come on, sex is only natural when to people love each other"

He cringed at his fathers words. He wished his parents were more conservative, but then again he was happy to have been raised in a family where he was witnessed to faithfulness, affection and trust. He knew that there would never be another woman for Christian Grey then Anastasia Grey, nor would there ever be another man in his mothers life to replace his father. Gazing at the lovestruck couple he waved them off as they entered the SUV, driving away with Taylor.

He turned his back and started walking away. Now that his parents where gone he didn´t have a reason to stay at the party. He sent a quick text to Reynolds, his personal security, to let him know he would be walking back to Escala. He needed some time to himself.

While he walked through the dark streets of Seattle his mind wandered off to the only woman he had ever loved and would ever love. He knew she was in London now. He had kept close tabs on her.

He sighed and loosened his tie, he was suffocating. Running a hand through his hair he thought of the updates he would received from the PI he had hired to follow her around. She was all about work. Never going out, except for a few dinners with her family. No dates, which was immensely satisfying to hear.

His phone vibrated in his jacket pocket and interrupted his thoughts. Thinking it was Reynolds he was surprised to see the number of the incoming call. As he held it in his hands the all too familiar number flashed on his phone. Her number. Squeezing his phone he answered the call and pressed his phone onto his ear. Afraid he might miss a word.

"Alexandra?"

He said, barely above a whisper. For several seconds it was quiet. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he had wished it was her so badly he had seen the wrong number. He looked at the screen again. It was her. Bringing the phone back to his ear he could hear her heavy breathing.

"Yes Theo, it´s me"

Her soft voice said. He took deep breaths to calm his erratic heart. He hadn´t heard her voice in so long. It was comforting. She still called him Theo. She was the only one.

"I´m coming back"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The airplane touched down and the speed reduced as the plane continued down the runway. It was dark outside and the few flickering lights were getting blurrier as Alexandra yawned and leaned her head against the cold window. She was not looking forward to the jet lag she would be experiencing after such a long flight. It would take her a while to adjust to the new time zone. At least she had arrived late in the evening and she could sleep undisturbed for a few hours. Hopefully by tomorrow morning she would be feeling more energetic.

She had managed to fall asleep on the flight over, after far too many drinks then necessary to calm her erratic nerves, but had slept restlessly. The butterflies, that had been present during the last week of packing and settling everything at home before her travel, had grown into huge birds that were fluttering inside of her. She felt her insides twist and turn to accommodate to the growing pain in her chest. She was back at the scene of the crime, more or less. She had left him in Las Vegas, but that was a minor detail. They had shared their lives in New York. She shut her eyes and leaned further into the chair. _Breath in, breath out._ A mantra she had been repeating for several hours.

She knew that seeing Theodore again would bring forth the heart break she had managed to bury deep inside of her, and honestly she was very afraid of how he would act towards her. Their conversations had been rather uncomfortable. She didn´t know what to say and it was obvious he didn´t either. She had ended her last call to him with him growling and grunting. He wasn´t the same Theodore she had known. The funny and laid back guy she had fallen in love with. Alexandra feared she had ruined him. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts before opening her eyes again. It wasn´t her fault, she reminded herself. It was necessary for her to leave. It was a life or death decision, literally. She was hoping that he would understand one day, but knowing deep down she wouldn´t have the courage to ever tell him the truth.

The plane moved slower and came to a complete stop. Everyone jumped out of their seats as the seat belt signs went off. No doubt looking forward to exiting the airplane and making their way into the city. Alexandra couldn´t wait to exit herself, she was feeling claustrophobic. But she knew all too well that the fear wasn´t for the small space she was in, it was rather due to the events that would follow for the next couple of days. She was unsure of what she feared the most. Would it be seeing Theodore? Or her father? Or maybe being bombarded by every Grey and Steele family member? That would be absolute terror. Alexandra had stayed in touch with them all, through the years. She had grown fond of each and everyone and couldn´t bare the thought of losing that comforting feeling of having a large family. Ever since she was a little girl it had only been Sienna, Thomas and her. Her own father was no more then stranger, and the things she knew about him she consciously pushed away. Thomas and Sienna had always been generous, kind and loving towards her and she had never lacked anything. Her uncle and aunt had been her family ever since that dreaded night decades ago.

"Miss, are you alright? Is something wrong?"

One of the stewardesses asked her. She looked confused at the woman in front of her. She didn´t understand why she would be asking her that. Was she some kind of mind reader? Or was Alexandra´s distress that obvious? But as she turned and looked around her she saw the plane was empty. She was the only one still seated in her chair. Instead of answering she shook her head and smiled an awkward smile towards the stewardess. _How embarrassing!_ Taking off her seatbelt she got up and moved past the chairs. She grabbed her bag in the overhead compartment and walked down the aisle. She thanked the flight crew as she stepped out of the plane.

Alexandra had, despite Theodore´s loud protests, decided to stay at a hotel during her visit. It was too soon to step into the familiarity of what used to be their home. Granted she had never moved in with him officially, but had spent so much time at his penthouse and had more of her personal belongings there then at her college dorm room that she had been considered a permanent resident in that home. It still held fond memories.

 _"Baby, take it off"_

 _His hands pull on the fabric of the red jumpsuit she´s wearing in frustration. Clouded with lust the simple act of pulling down a zipper proven to be too difficult of a task to perform._

 _"Stop Theo. You will rip it"_

 _She giggles as she pushes his hands away from her chest. He takes a step back all the while looking at her. Desire. Love. That´s all she sees in his blue eyes. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes. For a moment she´s trapped within the depths of them._

 _"Alexandra King. You´re too slow"_

 _His playful tone brings her back from ecstasy. She gives him a_ _mischievous smile before she pulls down the zipper and with agonizing slowness takes off her jumpsuit. Before he has a chance to step closer to her she turns away from him and runs down the hall. The sound of her laughter leading him to their bedroom._

She shakes her head to erase the wonderful memory that just resurfaced. No, she was not ready to go back there. Besides this would only be a short visit. After the wedding she would be travelling back to London. She was not planning on staying for long, even though she had only purchased a one way ticket. Thomas and Sienna had a good laugh after hearing how Theodore had growled at her when she had told him she would be arriving the evening before the rehearsal dinner and leaving the morning after the wedding. Alexandra had no option but to change her plans immediately despite the trouble it would cause. Who was she kidding, it was no trouble at all! She wanted this! She wanted to stay as long as she could. And she was happy Theodore had demanded that. She missed him too much. Her heavy sigh was noticed by the cab driver who in return shifted in his seat to look at her in his rearview mirror.

"Almost there Miss"

The silver haired man said in a cheerful voice. Alexandra managed to put on her best smile as she nodded in return. And he was right, a couple of minutes later they pulled up by the main entrance of the hotel. Alexandra stepped out of the cab and stood still, admiring the white bricked building in front of her. As any other building in New York it was large. She had a love-hate relationship with the enormous buildings that were scattered all over the city. Sometimes they would make her feel so small and trapped, and other times she would savour the secure feeling of invisibility.

"Here you go. You need any help with that suitcase? It´s heavy"

"No thank you Sir"

Alexandra smiled to the man as she reached inside her purse and pulled out some cash. She handed it over to the man and thanked him before she grabbed her suitcase and wheeled it through the entrance of the hotel. The soft clicking of her black heels were the only sound resonating through the lobby as she made her way to the receptionist desk. She was greeted by a young handsome man and as soon as the formalities were taken care of he handed her the key card to her room and called for a bell attendant to help transport the luggage, despite her objection.

Entering her hotel room she quickly turned around to face the young man carrying her luggage and thanked him properly before slipping some cash in his hands. _Always come prepared._ One of her fathers many sayings, though his frame of reference is very different from hers. Much different, thankfully.

Before she can let her mind wander into the depressing depths of her past she rummages through her purse to find her phone. Without thought she sends a text message to Theodore first, letting him know she has arrived safely, before she sends two more - one to her uncle and one to her father. In that order. Her uncle will always come before her father, always.

She turns around and catches her reflection in the full length mirror. What she sees makes her cringe. She looks like death. Her long brown hair has lost it´s shine and volume, falling flat around her face. Her brown eyes have lost their little sparkle. Instead there are red rings around her irises and a dark discoloration of her now pale skin under her eyes, a clear indication of her tiredness. Just one call and then she´ll go straight to bed. She walks over to the windows and pulls the curtains from each side to the center, not wanting the sunlight of the early morning to wake her up.

"Hey British, how was your flight"

Ava answers after two rings. Her cheerful voice bringing a smile to Alexandra´s face.

"Good. I´m just tired"

She answers. Her free hand coming up in front of her mouth as if it could stop her from yawning.

"Get some sleep. I´ll be at the hotel early tomorrow morning with breakfast and coffee"

Alexandra´s yawning has spread to Ava. Glancing at the clock above the desk in her room it´s long past midnight.

"No! I need sleep and don´t you have preparations to handle before dinner tomorrow?"

"Nah not really, I´m a guest too. My mom and monster in law are taking care of the rehearsal dinner. Lucas and I agreed we would let them handle this since we banned them from the wedding preparations. You should have seen the look on their faces"

Her voice is nonchalant, but Alexandra knows Katherine Grey must have put Ava through a tremendous ordeal when she was excluded from the wedding plans. Katherine Grey is known for her parties. Elegant, luxurious and just enough over the top to not be considered flashy.

"I can imagine"

"Yeah well who gives a damn"

Ava giggles back.

"Heartless wrench"

"Ha ha ha"

Her giggles have now turned into laughter and Alexandra gives into it herself. It´s nice to laugh sometimes, though she misses the genuine laughs she had with Theodore - the only one that had ever been able to make the very sensible Alexandra roll around in a laughing fit. Her laugh fades at the memory, though the slightest smile on her lips remains as she traces the outline of her lips.

"So breakfast tomorrow?"

She asks as she hears Ava´s laugh fading away.

"Yeah and then shopping"

Groaning inwardly Alexandra waits a few seconds before answering.

"Shopping won´t be necessary"

She hates shopping, especially with Ava. She always ends up spending a ridiculous amount of money on unnecessary items she knows she will never wear. Too tight. Too revealing. Too much cleavage.

"Sure it will. You need summer clothing. I´m thinking bikinis mostly"

"No I don´t. I don´t think New York in early spring qualifies for that sort of attire"

"Trust me you will need it"

Her teasing tone brings forth the reasonable and safe Alexandra. The one that fears all of Ava´s surprises.

"What are you planning"

"Something very fun"

Last sentence to be said before Ava hangs up, breaking their conversation abruptly. Alexandra looks at her phone for several minutes as if it will reveal Ava´s master plan. Instead of answers Alexandra receives a text.

 ** _Good night Alexandra. X Theodore_**

* * *

His fingers glided effortlessly across the black and white keys. The sounds he produced bringing a peaceful atmosphere in his home. This was a trait inherited by his father, as well as the grand piano he was currently playing on. A Fazioli F278. Handmade in Italy. Black high gloss with parts plated in gold. It was extraordinary artwork, and when Theodore had graduated and permanently moved to New York he was gifted the piano. His father had told him that it had given him solace in the darkest of days. It was his father´s subtle way of telling him he knew how much his heart had been broken at the time he received his gift. He stopped playing as his phone vibrated, alerting him to an incoming message.

Theodore was a very private person and kept his emotions hidden. He never liked opening up to anyone and kept to himself as much as possible. He loved his family dearly, but there were too many relatives in and around Seattle. Most of his aunts were chattery and loud, and his uncles were goofy at best. At times Theodore found it to be too noisy so he made a wise decision to move away.

The wedding was to be held in New York, where both Lucas and Ava resided, thus bringing the entire family to his city. It was a nightmare. Fortunately there were not too many Steele´s attending the wedding so at least he wouldn´t have to endure the entire family witnessing his reunion with Alexandra. It would undoubtedly be awkward. He knew she stayed in touch with everyone and had even heard them whispering about her. It was unfair how they knew everything and he would get bits and pieces of information. But then again not much was fair in this game she was playing with him.

As he passed the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the darkened tall buildings of New York the same questions kept repeating in his mind. _Why did she leave? Why didn´t she ever file for a divorce?_ The familiar feelings of anger and pain swirling through him. He had never understood why she left. He spent a year trying to reach out to her, but was met with a silent wall he couldn´t break through. Alexandra King was an unshakable force. In the end all her perseverance paid off. He took a step back. Deep down he hoped she would contact him when he let her be, but that never happened. She continued with her life in London, an ocean away from him. He still wondered why she remained married to him after all these years she had made it a point to keep them apart. He picked up his phone from the bar top and opened the message.

 _ **Arrived safely. See you tomorrow at the rehearsal dinner. Good night. A**_

A simple message on his phone screen. He should be able to sleep now knowing she had arrived safely. Instead he was more awake then he had been minutes before and kept walking back and forth between the dining area and the bar. Maybe he should have insisted his family stay with him during their trip, but he had been glad when he heard they were staying at a hotel nearby. He had secretly hoped Alexandra would be with him in the penthouse and had wanted the privacy. No doubt his parents thought the same. He was aggravated when he found out she had already booked a room in a hotel across the city. She still put a lot of distance between them, albeit not an ocean. But it was a clear signal that she wasn´t there for him, for them. He replied to her and set his phone back down on the bar top. The silence was killing him. Maybe a whiskey would help. He reached for a bottle and poured himself a glass. Looking between the glass and bottle he decided on a double.

The bright rays of light coming through the heavy dark curtains woke him up. One eyelid slowly opening before the other. Lying on his stomach with his face turned toward the window he contemplated whether to even get up this morning. Last night one glass had turned into many, too many. Before he could further entertain the thought of sleeping in he remembered it was Friday. He had a lot of work that needed to be done before the rehearsal dinner tonight. Groaning he lifted his upper body and paused, resting on his elbows. _Fuck this headache is going to kill me today!_ Clearly he had drank too much last night. He pushed himself further up, turning his body as he sat at the end of the bed. Running his hand over his face and into his hair he sighed and took a few breaths before he stood up. Turning around he grabbed his phone from the night stand it rested on and looked at the time. _Fuck!_ He had forgotten to turn on the alarm last night. He didn´t have time for a work out now as he was already running late for a meeting. Throwing his phone on the bed he ran into his ensuite bathroom and straight into the shower.

With five minutes before the meeting started Theodore Raymond Grey exited the elevator on the top floor of the GEH tower in Midtown Manhattan. Once it was decided that Theodore would take over and lead the New York office his father and himself had gone is search of a building to buy to expand their enterprise. Theodore had done well and the New York office had flourished in a short time. He had proven himself worthy of his position on multiple occasions, he was definitely not just another rich daddy´s boy. With confidence and his head held high he greeted his employees with a simple nod and a short hello as he passed through the corridor on his way to the meeting room.

His father was seated on his right hand as he walked into the meeting room. Not once had Christian Grey made his son feel inferior. He knew his place. He was the CEO, but his son ran this office and he was immensely proud of the respect Theodore had gained in a short period, both from their employees and outsiders. He would never do anything to belittle him nor his position. Theodore nodded to everyone and greeted them curtly before starting the meeting.

Throughout the meeting he kept looking at his phone. He seemed a bit distracted. Judging by the looks he had gotten from his father during the meeting he had noticed Theodore´s distant behaviour, and knowing his father is always a professional he wouldn´t be surprised if his father wanted a word or two after the meeting. He sighed and shifted in his chair, turning himself away from his fathers prying eyes.

Once the meeting had ended everyone walked out silently, misunderstanding their boss´s lack of interest as a rejection to the project presented. Theodore would have to correct that quickly. He was indeed interested and it was an excellent idea that would further push GEH into the world market. He couldn´t let his personal life come in the way of his business. This was all he had.

"So, how is everything?"

"Good"

Theodore answered a bit snappy, not meeting his fathers eyes. He was not in the mood to talk about Alexandra King. He wanted to avoid that subject, but knew his father was persistent. He stood up and buttoned his suit jacket before walking towards the door. He turned to his father who was still seated in his chair. Leaning back with his suit jacket unbuttoned, one hand tapping on the table in front of him and the other tracing the lines of his upturned lips. Theodore almost expected his father to spin around in his chair. He was in a good mood today. _At least someone is_.

Christians eyebrows raised when Theodore´s stomach rumbled.

"Have you eaten breakfast today?"

His father was adamant about breakfast, well all meals in fact. Ever since he was a little boy his father wouldn´t rest until everything from the plate was eaten, and God forbid someone would skip a meal in the Grey household. That would be the cause of absolute mayhem. His father hadn´t had much before he was adopted and had often been left hungry. Theodore understood the need to keep his children safe and fed, although at times his fathers overprotectiveness could be suffocating.

"Yes"

Theodore answered before sticking out his tongue at his father.

"That´s a breath mint Theodore"

Christians smile faded and was replaced by the stern and hard exterior his father put forth for business.

"I had a cup of coffee too"

Judging by the look on his fathers face that was not the right answer. Christian pushed the chair back and got up. Walking past Theodore he opened the door and stepped out of the meeting room. Without turning around he said.

"Make sure you eat something before the rehearsal dinner tonight. And don´t be late"

Theodore walked out behind him, but instead of following after his father to the elevators he took a left turn and walked down the corridor to his office. Passing his assistants desk he said

"Mrs Simmons, no interruptions"

She nodded in response before continuing with her tasks for the day. He had to finish up on some paperwork before he left the office earlier today. He slumped down on the chair behind his desk and contemplated whether to call Alexandra or not. _What is she doing now? Where is she?_ He knew she had family in New York, but he had never met her uncle. She didn´t like to talk about him much. Theodore thought maybe her parents, Thomas and Sienna, had a falling out with this elusive uncle of hers. She had visited him a few times, but had always come home looking lost and upset. He hated when she would visit him, fortunately she hadn´t done that so often. _Fuck, I´ll just text her._

He took his phone out of his jacket pocket and started tapping. _Hi Alexandra, how was your night? No._ Erasing the words he tried again. _Hi Alex, what are you doing? No._ He erased the written words yet again. _Alexandra, how are you? No._ Once again he emptied the message box. Why did everything sound so unintelligent? He sighed and dropped his phone on his desk. Running his hands over his face and into his hair he pulled until it hurt.

"Fuck!"

He shouted out loud and got up from his chair. With the force he had used to push himself out from his seated position the chair had flown back and hit the bookcase behind his desk. He turned around just in time to see a book falling to the ground. He bent over to pick it up. The self help book his sister had bought him on his first birthday after Alexandra had left laid spread in front of him. The words he saw mocking him. _Silence is sometimes the best answer - Dalai Lama._ Laying just beneath the written sentence a picture of Alexandra and himself. Both smiling to the camera. His arms wrapped around her from behind, she is leaning on his chest with her head slightly tilted up to look at him. Pure happiness. Shaking his head he closed the book concealing the picture and pushed it back into it´s place. He then took of his suit jacket and threw it over the back of his chair before he sat down. Unbuttoning two top buttons of his shirt he got comfortable as he turned on his laptop. He pulled the stack of papers from the end of his desk in front of him and started reading through them. The clock struck one as Theodore buried himself in his work.

* * *

 **I´ve been writing on this chapter for ages and wasn´t satisfied with the outcome, but after several attempts here it is :) Hope you enjoy it!**

 **I will be traveling starting Monday 20.06 and hopefully I will be able to post the next chapter before I leave. Unfortunately I will not be able to post anything until I´m back late July/early August. But with the next chapter please visit me on Pinterest - Mina Fanfic to see my inspiration for the characters :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Brimming with confidence he strode into the already packed restaurant. The second he entered the improvised lounge area all eyes turned to him. Theodore Raymond Grey held every bit the superiority his father harboured. He was also as ruthless and determined in business as his father, thus becoming an enormous success. The notion that he had been handed everything on a silver platter was quickly squashed when he entered the world of mergers and acquisitions - the golden boy, as media loved calling him.

Standing tall and steady he scanned the room, looking for her dark brown eyes with golden specks. He exuded power, but for anyone who knew him well enough knew that he had inherited his mothers gentle nature. He was loving and caring. Alexandra King knew. She felt him before she had even turned around to see him. Her body was attuned to him, acknowledging his presence immediately.

Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him as she let her eyes wander freely over his body. She stil remembered every inch of him, how wonderful he felt on top of her and beneath her. He still looked good, very good. He had lost some weight since the last time she had seen him, but despite his lean figure she knew he was hiding massive muscles beneath the orgasm induced outfit. Her fingers itched as she remembered tracing the outlines of his muscles. She took a deep breath and forced her eyes away from his as she felt her body starting to shake slightly. Before it became too apparent how much his presence affected her she put down her champagne glass, without even having taken a sip.

Unfortunately for her, Theodore´s sister Phoebe was an observant person and she smiled knowingly at Alexandra before turning away from her and continuing her conversation with the group that crowded their space. Subconsciously Alexandra straightened her black dress and pushed her long locks away from her face. She wanted to look her best when he saw her, but was still not ready for them to meet. She sighed with relief when she saw Theodore taking a few more steps into the restaurant, moving away from her. He had not noticed her yet. She still had time to get her emotions under control, and maybe she had time for a quick trip to the ladies room to fix her appearance some more. Trying to escape the crowd surrounding her she cautiously stepped away from them, trying not to be noticed. She thought she had succeeded until she was ambushed.

"Alex!"

Anastasia Grey exclaimed in delight at the sight of the slim brunette in front of her. Alexandra turned around to catch the eyes of Theodore and Phoebes beautiful mother. The woman did not look her age. With her brown hair cut to her shoulders and dimples on display any stranger would bet she was in her early thirties. Anastasia was dressed in a pale pink long sleeve dress with a v-neck. A simple dress with minimal accessories, a pair of diamond studs and her wedding ring. That´s Anastasia Grey, classy without trying.

"Mrs..Anasta...Ana"

Alex quickly corrected herself twice at the sight of Anastasia´s lifting eyebrow. Anastasia always preferred for people to use her nickname. She hated formalities. Before Alexandra could react she was enveloped in a tight hug, and moving on their own accord her arms went around Anastasia´s tiny waist. Alexandra just couldn´t help herself, she discreetly inhaled Anastasia´s comforting scent. She had missed her. Anastasia Grey had been a substitute mother for her, even before she engaged in a relationship with Theodore. She had been friends with Ava for quite some time before she became romantically involved with the heir of the Grey dynasty and had met his family on numerous occasions becoming close friends with all the Greys and Steeles over the years.

She loved Anastasia, truly. The woman possessed the same qualities as her aunt Sienna - warmth and sincerity. The same qualities she knew her own mother had had. The ones she had experienced for a short amount of time, the ones she missed now that her mother was gone. She didn´t remember her mother much, and what she did had been destroyed with the way she had died. Alexandra had learned to push the horrific memory of that night in the far back of her mind, never bringing the pain forth. Much to the aggravation of her aunt and uncle who had for years begged her to talk to a professional about her mothers murder. Alexandra knew it would be good for her to open up to someone about it other then the police that had knocked on their door that dreadful night, but that meant she would have to relive every painful second she had spent years trying to forget. She was not ready for that. Her father was supportive in her decision. The only thing he had ever supported her for was the conscious decision to lose all recollection of her mothers murder.

"Oh Alex, I have missed you so much. We all have!"

Anastasia said as she let go of Alexandra and interrupted her wandering mind. Alexandra welcomed the distraction as she smiled back at the woman and pushed away the tears that threatened to appear. Behind Anastasia an arm wrapped possessively around her waist and as she turned to face her husband her smile increasing. There stood Christian Grey - the almighty. Even he looked young. Though Alexandra saw evidence of a hard working man in the few grey strands he had in his dark hair.

Without a second thought Alexandra hugged Christian and he pulled her closer, kissing her forehead before letting her go. He had been a big support for her during her days in the States. Not only had he helped her during her college projects and setting up internships for her, but he had also arranged for several visits from her aunt and uncle. Alexandra still felt guilty that she had almost ruined the friendship developed between her and Theodores family when she left so abruptly. She even felt bad for lying about her parentage, something she had never felt before. But it was necessary. She could only imagine the danger and not to mention the humiliation the Greys would endure being affiliated with her biological father.

Besides to her Thomas and Sienna were her real parents. They had been by her side for better and for worse. It was apparent by looks that they were not her biological parents, but no one ever asked. Well except for Theodore. He had asked once, but Alexandra had successfully avoided the topic. She had also caught Carrick Grey, Theodores grandfather, looking strangely at Thomas and Sienna when they were first introduced. It still bothered her, years later. Her thoughts had yet again taken her far away from the place she was currently at. She quickly gathered herself and spoke to the couple in front of her.

"I have missed you all so very much. You two look amazing!"

Alexandra smiled adoringly at the couple in front of her. Years of love was evident as Christian still held Anastasia around her waist and her head slightly leaned into his chest.

"Oh Alex please, no flattery. I won´t be able to get Christian off his high horse"

Anastasia laughed and padded Christian lightly on his chest. He smiled down at her and kissed her quickly as he shook his head.

"How is the family? How is Maggie? I spoke to Leah a week ago. She is coming to London in a few days and wanted to know if I would be there so we could meet and she told me about Maggies rather dramatic fall"

Anastasia giggled at Alexandras worried voice.

"They are all well. Maggie too. She still has to be very careful and keep still, which as you know is virtually impossible for that woman. Sam and Matt are staying with her and Dad until she fully recovers. Dad is a patient man, but she is really testing his patience. Let´s just say he has started ripping his own hair off"

Alexandra laughed at Anastasias words. She could not imagine Raymond Steele ripping his hair off in aggravation. Since she had met him she had never experienced the man to be anything but calm and collected. His cool demeanor has influenced Theodore. He is as unruffled as his grandfather, at least he was when she knew him. The thought saddened her. She didn´t know who Theodore Raymond Grey was anymore. What if he had changed completely?

"Grace oversaw the surgery and everything went well. The recovery is a lengthy process. If you have the time I know she would love to see you"

Anastasia continued. Winking to Alexandra, Christian jumped into the conversation.

"This is her way of finding out how long you are staying"

Anastasia´s complexion turned into a deep red colour as she frowned at Christian, he only shrugged his shoulders in return. Alexandra smiled at their shenanigans.

"I don´t know yet. I still haven´t booked a ticket back to London"

She answered a bit uncertain. She didn't want them to misinterprit her actions. At Alexandras answer both of their faces lit up. _Oh bloody hell!_

Before Alexandra had the chance to explain Ava approached them smilingly. She kissed Christian and Anastasia on both cheeks before looping her arm through Alexandra´s.

"Sorry but this little miss has to come with me. The walk-through for the ceremony is happening in the back"

Ava said enthusiastically as she nodded her head towards the back of the restaurant. Christian and Ana smiled in return as Ava dragged Alexandra across the room. On their way they didn´t notice Theodore looking around the restaurant - admiring the decoration.

It was impressive. The entire place had been turned into a Great Gatsby themed venue. The walls were all covered in silver sparkling droplets. He could see enormous white flowered and feathered centerpieces on each of the round glass tables further into the place.

He smiled as his aunt Kate approached him. Dressed in a long sparkling silver gown and her blond hair pulled into a tight chignon. He shook his head. That woman really liked everything to be a bit over the top. No doubt she would be disappointed in his simple attire. Theodore had chosen a fitted black suit, black shirt, and black shoes. He had spent all afternoon trying to find a suitable outfit. He wanted to look good for when Alexandra saw him again, but in the end he gave up. Nothing seemed to be good enough so he went for something simple, not even bothering with a tie. He knew Alexandra didn´t like anything too flashy.

"Teddy, honey. Really?"

His aunt said looking him up and down with a frown, but shook her head and smiled when Theodore shrugged his shoulders. She kissed both his cheeks, making sure the red lipstick she wore didn´t stick to his cheeks. She held both his shoulders in her hands and squeezed.

"Well, whatever you wear you do look handsome"

He smiled at his aunt, and before he could answer her she was approached by a waiter asking her to come with him into the back of the restaurant for the walk through. She let go of Theodore and followed the waiter through the crowded lounge. He knew Alexandra was the maid of honor so it was no need to search the crowd for her - she was definitely in the back with the rest. He decided to find his family instead.

Theodore walked up to one of the waitresses holding a tray of champagne glasses. She pursed her lips and fluttered her lashes as he took a glass. He was exasperated by this behavior. Old or young, he always seemed to draw out flirtatious actions from women. His father had warned him against this. Not giving the woman a second glance he walked away from her and further into the venue.

He nodded and greeted everyone on his way. Though he was not familiar with each face he passed he was very polite. His parents had instilled good manners in himself and his sister. When he finally spotted his grandparents, stuck in a corner talking, he finished off his champagne and left it at one of the empty bar tables.

"Good evening everyone"

He said as he approached them.

"Oh Teddy darling"

"My boy!"

Grace and Carla cooed. Being the only boy of all the grandchildren, from both sides, he had gained the position of the favourite amongst his three grandmothers. A very poorly kept secret. The girls didn´t care though. His older cousin Leah was busy perusing every corner of the world. She had inherited aunt Samantha and uncle Matts curious and adventurous nature. His aunt Lucy´s and aunt Mias girls, two sets of twins, had just entered the world of teenagers - discovering just how interesting boys and makeup were. Much to their parents aggravation, especially their fathers. And then there were Phoebe and Ava. Those two had granddad Carrick wrapped around their fingers, a mischievous pair.

Theodore conversed with his grandparents about business and even let them ask about his private life. He was never open with anyone about his life and with the few details he shared with them tonight his grandmothers lit up at the prospect of finding out more about their grandson. They all avoided the subject of Alexandra. Though he had noticed how Carrick and Bob had sent warning looks towards the women to stop them from asking uncomfortable questions several times. Theodore kept looking at his watch to see how long it had been since his aunt Kate had disappeared in the back before looking around the room hoping to spot Alexandra. She was no where to be seen, probably still rehearsing. _How long does that even take?_ He could not remember how long their ceremony had lasted. Everyones chatter was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome! Please take your assigned seats"

The hostess of the evening stretched her arm toward the dining tables. People started walking further into the restaurant, towards the tables to find their seats. Theodore knew he wasn´t at the same table as Alexandra and was therefore in no hurry to take his place. He stood leaning against the wall and watched as the crowd dispersed before walking to the table where his parents, grandparents and sister were seated. He greeted his parents and sister before he took a seat next to his grandfather Raymond.

"How is Maggie"

Theodore asked his grandfather. Raymond Steele was his mothers father, not biological but he had raised her. He married her mother Carla when Anastasia had been a little girl and his own daughter Samantha was a little older then Anastasia. Together they had Lucy, but years later they divorced. Both of them later found love, Carla married Bob and Raymond married Maggie. And they were all a happy family.

"She´s doing good. A lot better"

Maggie had fallen and broken her arm days earlier. Theodore wanted to visit, but could hardly find the time to have lunch nowadays thus making a visit to his grandparents virtually impossible. He felt bad, but had called several times to speak to her. Theodore had buried himself in his work and the business was thriving. His personal life, not so much. After he had accepted Alexandra would never come back he had tried dating, but no one held his interest. No one but her. She had more then good looks. She possessed a certain appeal he couldn´t explain to others.

The coming groom and bride walked into the restaurant with their parents close behind. His breath hitched at the sight of Alexandra walking a few steps behind his aunt Katherine and uncle Elliott. She looked amazing in her tight fitted dress. Black with silver details. On the outside he seemed cool and collected, at least he hoped so, but on the inside he was shaking with jealousy. The best man kept leaning in towards her as they made their way to their table with their arms looped. He kept smiling at her. Theodore recognised that smile. The smile that was begging for her to let him take her back to his place later. Theodore took a deep breath to calm himself down, exhaling discreetly so the others wouldn´t notice. He knew she wasn´t that kind of girl, but then again how much did he really know about her? She had promised him forever only to leave him the very next day. Grabbing the already poured wine glass before him he took a large sip of the red content. Small amount of alcohol should help.

* * *

Dinner had gone fairly well. The food tasted delicious and the company was good, well except for the best man that kept staring at her. Alexandra was uncomfortable with his presence. He kept invading her personal space as she kept moving her chair subtly away from him. Crashing into the chair next to her Alexandra looked up at Elliott Grey.

"Nowhere to go now"

He whispered to her. She smiled apologetically at him.

"I´m so sorry"

Before she could say anything else her phone vibrated in her purse. As she pulled it out she saw her fathers name flashing on the screen. She did not want to answer, but knew she had little choice. Quickly excusing herself she made a beeline for the restrooms. Outside was a long line and she walked past it and made her way toward the exit sign, pushing the heavy door open and walking out.

Theodore had kept a close eye on her and watched as she fled her table, concerned that it might have something to do with the best man. He had noticed how she had been avoiding the drooling man and had been moving away from him. He excused himself and walked away from his own table in search for Alexandra. When he turned the corner he searched the line, but there was no Alexandra in sight. He frowned, wondering where she might have taken off when he noticed the exit sign flashing above a door in the back. He passed the line and opened the door. He spotted her a few feet away walking back and forth as she held her phone tightly. The other arm clung around her waist. It was a cool night and he could see her shiver slightly. As she ended her phone call she sighed and tilted her head up. Her eyes closed she muttered something under her breath that Theodore couldn´t understand, it almost sounded as if it were a foreign language. But he was too far away to make out the words so he could not be sure. He tried to remember whether she spoke another language when she turned towards him. Stopping midstep after catching the sight of him she froze to her spot. As their eyes were glued to each other he was certain he had seen longing in hers. But her eyes had only betrayed her for a second before the cold mask she always wore came back down.

Theodore was about to walk out when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey man, seen that hot maid of honour anywhere? I´ve been looking for her"

The best man slurred his words as he tried to look past Theodore and out the door. Not wanting to cause Alexandra any more distress, it was obvious the phone call hadn´t been a pleasant one and he knew that seeing him was less then pleasing, so he shut the door with one last glance at her.

"No, sorry. Let me follow you back. Maybe she has returned to your table"

He said when he turned around to face the drunken man behind him. The best man nodded in return and licked his lips as he wiggled his eyebrows. It took every ounce of self control Theodore had not to punch the idiot standing in front of him. As the best man turned around and walked toward the restaurant, Theodore opened the door again and motioned for Alexandra to come inside. She was still frozen to the spot watching him warily. Theodore shook his head and sighed as he looked away from her and walked toward the entrance of the restaurant.

Alexandra watched as the door began to slowly close on her for the second time. She finally gained control of her body and raced to the door. She walked inside and shivered as warmth hit her bare skin. She rubbed her arms as she made her way back to the table. She dreaded the task ahead, she had to leave dinner. Her father had asked her to come see him, it was urgent he said.

Alexandra didn´t bother to sit down, she went straight to Ava and whispered that she had to leave.

"Now"

"Yes, I´m sorry. I have to go. I don´t feel well"

"Are you all right? Sick?"

"No, just tired. A certain someone woke me up early after a long flight for some shopping"

Ava let out a giggle and winked to her.

"Trust me, it was necessary. You´ll thank me"

Ava stood from her chair, hugging Alexandra.

"Don´t feel bad sweetie. We won´t stay late either. Dinner is almost over and then it´s straight home to bed. It´s a big day tomorrow"

Alexandra smiled at her friend and kissed her cheek. She took her purse from her seat and said her goodbyes before leaving the table. She picked up her coat from the cloakroom before she walked to the entrance of the restaurant.

Theodore was in deep thoughts as his grandmother Grace commented on Alexandra leaving so abruptly. At the mention of her name he straightened in his seat and looked around the room, thankful to have spotted the best man still seated by the table. She on the other hand was no where to be seen.

"She had already left"

Phoebe nodded towards the door and raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled gratefully before running towards the entrance.

* * *

Nicolo opened the car door for her as she stepped out of the restaurant and into the cool air of the New York night. She wrapped her trenchcoat tighter around herself. Determined and quick footsteps could be heard behind her. _Theodore._ She picked up the pace as her feet landed on the concrete ground. Walking faster towards the car she was getting aggravated with Nicolo. Why did he have to step outside the car? Why did he have to open the door for her? No doubt Theodore would misunderstand the entire scenario, but how could she possibly explain this to him? _Oh Theo please let me introduce you to my fathers sottocapo, his second in command!_

"Alessandra! Quanto tempo!"

Nicolo smiled widely and pulled her into his arms. Nicolo was a handsome man. Tall, broad shouldered and tanned. Plump lips, blue eyes and white teeth. He was a decade older then her. Her father had always pushed Nicolo and Alexandra together, he had always wanted them to end up together. Though Nicolo was a very handsome man, she had never considered him to be more then her fathers acquaintance. Never once considering him to be more then that. Besides she has been in love with Theodore from the moment she first saw him. That love had only grown in time, even in distance. There would never be another man for her. And because she loved him so much she had to keep her distance. She had to keep him safe.

"Nicolo hello"

Alexandra answered as she pulled away, her nervous eyes looking back at the restaurant door. Expecting Theodore to exit any second she looked back at Nicolo and quickly said

"Andiamo, per favore"

"Va tutto bene"

"Si si"

Her agitated behaviour was not missed by Nicolo, then again nothing was. The man hadn´t ensured himself a place in the Donati dynasty without reason. He looked back at the door of the restaurant as Alexandra sat in her seat and closed the car door behind her. Nicolos eyes met the malignant expression of Theodore Raymond Grey. Nicolo knew very well who he was. This man had been a cause of distress for Nicolos boss. Theodore held Alexandras heart which was hard for his boss to accept. Smirking he walked around the car and whispered into the wind

"Capisco"

Though he had never been and would never be interested in Alexandra romantically he knew how powerful jealousy could be so he would let the young man misunderstand the sight in front of him. Maybe that would spur him into action. Nicolo had always secretly rooted for Alexandra and Theodore, despising his bosses successful plan of keeping them apart. He knew all too well how a broken heart felt. As he sat down in the car and turned the engine on he caught the sight of a tear sliding down Alexandras cheeks.

* * *

 **Pinterest is updated with pictures of the characters, Mina Fanfic. Not exactly how I picture them, but close enough. Let me know what you think about the story so far and the characters I have chosen.**

 **In the meantime enjoy your summer holiday and be on the lookout for an update in August!**

 **Thank you for reading, liking, following and commenting :)**


	4. Authors note

Dear readers

I am very sorry for my absence. There has been much going on the last couple of months, but I am now trying to come back to my stories. Unfortunately I cannot find inspiration to continue them as they are today so I will be doing the following:

\- Dangerous Illusions will be deleted. I am still not sure, but I may be taking it to Wattpad. If I do, it will not be as fanfiction.

\- The caller might have some chapters deleted or I will be deleting the entire story and starting over. I am still uncertain as to what I will do, but I am currently working on it.

I am also working on a few short stories so please stay tuned :)


End file.
